


Fairytale

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny tell Grace a bedtime story. They mostly fail at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Normal text is Danny speaking.  
> Underline is Grace speaking.  
> Bold is Steve speaking.

Once upon a time, far far away there was a princess called Grace. She lived in a big castle with a mummy and daddy who loved her.

 

...and a bunny rabbit named Mr. Hoppy.

 

Yes and a bunny rabbit named Mr. Hoppy. She was the happiest girl in the world. But sadly this happiness came to an end when she was kidnapped by some very bad men. They were jealous she was so happy you see. They locked her up in a tower and told her she would be alone forever and ever. Gracie cried, knowing she had no hope of rescue.

  
That night, a magical figure appeared in the tower. He said his name was Danno and that she should never believe she was alone because Danno would follow her anywhere. Danno was the protector of the innocent and he would make sure she was always okay.

He told her how right at that moment, her parents had called for the strongest knight in all the land. They were going to send him to rescue her.

 

Steve!

 

Are you blushing?

 

**I just didn't know you thought of me as your night in shining armour, Danno.**

 

No, that's not...! Gracie said that, not me! Stop grinning like that. ANYWAY...

Danno told Gracie that while Steve had the manners of cave man, he also wasn't afraid of anything. EVEN THINGS HE SHOULD BE AFRAID OF! Ergo, he would definitely succeed. Grace had to have hope.  
  


**It was on the knights journey to save Grace, that Steve came across a scary dragon named Mary. Mary was terrorising a young damsel in distress called …**

 

Kono!

 

All right sweetie but don't let her hear you call her a damsel in distress.

 

**Mary was planning to eat Kono so Steve decided he must help and save her from this terrible plight.**

  
Danno, upset Steve was being sidetracked, materialised in front of Steve. He yelled at Steve for being so reckless as to try and fight a dragon alone and accused him of trying to get them all killed.

 

**Yet they had the same goal so Danny helped Steve by giving him a precious shield. It would protect him against anything, even dragon fire. In a fight that followed, it was Steve who won and saved Lady Kono's life. He returned to talk to the mysterious Danno but he found the man had long gone, back to Princess Grace to tell her what had happened.**

Grace laughed for the first time since she had been captured when Danno told her the story. He told her how the crazy knight had blown the dragon up using grenades. Dannp called Steve a lot of names for being so dangerously reckless but Grace could see that he was just genuinely worried about the knights well being and just couldn’t say so.

The next day, Steve travelled to a nearby town to get food and rest. It turned out though that the towns mayor was corrupt and had enslaved many families who had stood against him. Steve found a young girl and boy being hit by their master because the girl had fainted from exhaustion.  
  


**Steve shot that bad man down where he stood.**

 

What Steve means is he arrested him and put him in a dungeon, RIGHT?

For protecting the two children from one of his loyal supporters, the evil Mayor ordered the death penalty on Steve. Poor was locked in the dungeons ready for the execution the next day.  
  


**Danno appeared to Steve again. He couldn't shout at Steve because the knight had not come quietly when they had arrested him. They had punished him for fighting back by beating him up. Danno couldn't yell at someone injured.**

  
Yet Steve still managed to smile and joke when he saw Danno standing over him. Danno couldn't understand why Steve was so happy to see him as he had called Steve so many names last time. But Steve had saved another innocent's life that day and so Danno was allowed to offer him help once again. He told Steve he was allowed to choose his gift.

 

**Steve decided to ask Danno for a kiss.**

 

  
Danno whacked Steve over the head and told the idiot to concentrate!

 

 

**Steve pouted then asked for a key to help him escape.**  
  


 

Danno gave him a key that would open anything and everything. Steve was soon free. He captured the evil mayor and his loyal supporters placing them behind bars. The kind king was set free from where he had been chained up in his own dungeon and the townspeople cheered.

 

  
 **Steve travelled on. He finally reached the tower. He used the special key to unlock the doors that kept the princess captive.**

 

  
Grace laughed she was so happy to see him. The bad guys disintegrated under the power of her smile. Steve returned Grace to her parents, safe and sound. The end.

 

 

**No, not the end. Danno tried to disappear again but Steve wouldn't let him. Steve wanted the mysterious Danno to kiss him.**

 

Come on, Steve. Not in front of my daughter.

 

 

**Grace doesn't mind, do you, Grace?**

 

You have to kiss. Otherwise you don't get a happily ever after!

 

 

**See! Gracie you're so smart.**

 

 

Finnnee.

 

**Okay now they can live happily ever after. I love you Danno.**


End file.
